


Wait for the End

by DarkAdrenaline



Series: Voltron/Guild Wars 2 AU [2]
Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Living Story S4E2 - A Bug in the System, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:22:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAdrenaline/pseuds/DarkAdrenaline
Summary: Stranded in a strange place after chasing their current foe through the malfunctioning Inquest portals, Keith and Pidge have some time to clear the air after their long estrangement. Based off a scene in "A Bug in the System."





	Wait for the End

**Author's Note:**

> Got the idea for this after a scene in the newest GW2 Living Story episode between the Commander and Braham. Granted, their relationship isn't romantic but it gave me a good idea for Kidge in my current AU.

Intense pain was the first thing Pidge could register.

The portal she and Keith had been spat out of swirled menacingly above them, the light nearly blinding her before she quickly shut her eyes. She allowed herself a brief moment to lie motionless where she had landed, still winded from slammed into the ground. The multiple wounds littering her body from the fight against Lonai and the elements burned something fierce, and she was pretty damn sure something had broken when they fell though- from the feel of it, her ribs.

“What the- where the frozen hell are we?”

Keith’s awestruck voice broke through her pained contemplation. Groaning, she opened her eyes and stared above, seeing nothing but endless stars- the portal now missing.

“No idea.” She huffed and stumbled to her feet, still a bit woozy and unbalanced from before. She couldn’t feel her connection to Aurene, and that unnerved her almost as much as the full impact of their location.

They were on a floating rock. A rock island it seemed like- floating in endless space. She looked around with wide eyes, mouth gaped open in astonishment before clenching her jaw and moving towards Keith, who stood near the edge, looking out. She tapped her communicator as she approached him, hearing a fritz of static over the connection.

“Matt? Taimi? Do you read? Can anybody hear me?” Another burst of static was her only answer. “Damnit. Where in the seven hells did that portal take us?”

Keith eyed her and sighed. “No idea. Those portals seemed to be random both in location and...time? I swear the Claw of Jormag was killed six years ago, and yet we were just at the feet of the damned thing against Lonai- wait a minute, where is that menace?” He frowned and looked around the island, but at the moment it only appeared to be the two of them.

“Not sure. Good riddance I say...but now we’re stuck it seems.” She tapped the communicator a bit more forcefully, teeth biting into her lower lip in worry.

 

“You think...the countdown...ended?”

Pidge stiffened at Keith’s words, the question she was trying to avoid being brought back to the forefront. She swallowed against the lump that had formed in her throat, thoughts of Matt and Taimi and the rest of their broken guild stuck back in Rata Primus. If the lab was still even there- the auto destruct was getting awfully close to triggering the last she had talked to Taimi.

“Doesn’t look good.” The words hurt coming out, and she turned and started walking to the other end of the island, searching for something to help them.

Keith stared at her retreating form, observing the rigid set of her shoulders and back. Things had been tense between them, if not outright hostile since their fight - and subsequent breakup - almost two years ago. He knew most of the responsibility rested on him, and his poor handling of his grief at Krolia’s death in Maguuma.

Pidge’s role as the Pact Commander had slowly added to the tension between them, and her decision to continue with Voltron rather than integrate their guild into the Blades of Marmora in honor of his mother put the final nail in the coffin of their relationship.

If he was honest with himself, he missed her. He could tell that she was not handling things well lately, if her recently acquired ruthless demeanor were anything to go by. Her chopped hair and head to toe armor was also new since their last meeting, the formally long locks now cropped close to her neck and gear replaced by heavy leather and plates.

Kolivan had told him that things had taken a bad turn during the confrontation with the human god Balthazar back in Elona, and that Pidge hadn’t been the same since then. Keith could only wonder what had happened to cause such a drastic change in the formerly sassy ranger.

 

A sudden burst of light and sound from behind caused Keith to whirl around rapidly, drawing his longbow and notching an arrow.

_"Give...me...peace…”_ The drained and wretched form of their recent opponent, Lonai, lay near the edge of the island. From the corner of his eye he could see Pidge moving towards them, her own bow drawn and pointed at the Awakened lieutenant.

He quickly released the arrow, flames erupting from his fingers as the arrow caught fire and struck Lonai. A burst of flames swallowed up the lieutenant, and a second later only the charred corpse remained.

Both replaced their weapons, staring awkwardly at the smoldering corpse before Keith turned back to the edge, Pidge slowly making her way over and sitting down near him.

“Worse places for your time to run out, I guess. Kind of...beautiful.” He murmured, referring to both their fallen foe and their own possible fate. He started when Pidge scoffed, shaking her head and starting to chuckle bitterly.

“Better than the desert, that’s for sure. Though I don’t think Grenth’s Judge will be happy to see me again.” Keith frowned and turned to face her, observing her down turned head and stiff posture.

“Wait, what do you mean, again?”

She shrugged, “Exactly what it means. I’ve met the Judge once before - didn’t hold up against Balthazar’s first assault as well as I thought I could. Killed me, took Aurene, I came back and dealt with the situation.”

Silence met her response. She turned and looked at the revenant, taking in his narrowed eyes and tense frame.

“You...died?” Pidge laughed at the question, though her laughter still held a bitter edge.

“Didn’t Lance and I always joke that the role of Commander would either kill me or cause a mental breakdown? Not that I haven’t been close to the latter quite a few times, thanks to Canach and you. Regardless, I’m alive so that’s all I care about now.”

 

Keith felt like he had been slapped. Pidge had died? As in enter the Mists the non-revenant way and lost spirit way? Something in his heart squeezed painfully as he considered the fact that she could have stayed dead and he wouldn't have known- wouldn't have been there to help possibly prevent it. Her change in personality now made complete sense.

“Keith...” Her low voice brought him out of his darker thoughts, though he still couldn’t help thinking how much time they had wasted, how he might have never seen her again-

“...the letter. The one you sent Taimi.”

“What?” He shook his head, focusing on her once again. Suddenly what she had said registered with him. “Oh. She told you.”

He remembered that letter- sent when he still was lost in the grief and rage, and hoping to take that out on another elder dragon. Jormag specifically- only to be denied as Jormag was sent back into a deep slumber. A slumber caused by the actions of Pidge and the other members of Voltron on Draconis Mons.

“She did.” Pidge sighed and straightened up. “I’m glad she did.” Her tired amber eyes focussed on his own violet ones, no longer needing to be obscured by a mask.

He sighed, clenching his jaw in preparation for the uncomfortable discussion to come. “So, I guess we should talk about tha-”

 

_*static* “Hello? Can you hear me?”_

Both jumped at the interruption, Pidge grabbing the communicator and clutching it in relief.

“Matt! Oh, thank the spirits...”

Matt’s relief could be heard over the static of the device, _“Pidge! Where ARE you? These coordinates from the last energy signature make no sense.”_

Keith snorted and looked around at the island, “Then they’re probably right.”

_"Keith is with you? Good to know you didn’t get separated in the mess. Did you get a chance to talk-”_

“Can you get us out of here or not, Matt?” Pidge’s voice was heavy with irritation as she cut her brother off. Taimi’s voice replaced Matt’s, the young asura sounding just as relieved yet stressed as the holosmith had.

“Opening a gate now, I suggest you hurry - auto destruct is imminent. See you both soon.”

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration: [[x]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0iC10hKsi20) [[x]](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3HgWgNXTXhQ)


End file.
